


Very Much Non-PG

by australopithecushomo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Season 2, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/australopithecushomo/pseuds/australopithecushomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Perry hadn't walked in covered in blood at the end of Season 2 episode 1? This is my version of what may have happened. </p>
<p>This is pretty much just shameless smut because my poor little gay heart is exploding after that hollstein kiss. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Much Non-PG

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is inspired by the Season 2 premiere. This fic may be a little cheesy but I blame those two idiots and their adorableness for that. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Thanks again to Breathable_Air for proofreading this. Ye.)

_“I still know how this story goes. Good is triumphant and evil is vanquished.  And once all of the monsters are chased away, our hero leans in for her very much non-PG kiss, and everything fades to…”_

 

“…black.”

 

Laura finishes leaning in and presses her lips against Carmilla’s. True to her word, the kiss very quickly becomes “non-PG”. Gently biting Carmilla’s lower lip, Laura moves to straddle her girlfriend’s lap. She quickly unbuttons her shirt and tosses it to the floor and then proceeds to tug at the hem of Carmilla’s top.

 

“Laura…,” she sighs, gently pushing her girlfriend back from her lips reluctantly, “As much as I’m thrilled to be doing this, don’t you think we should go someplace a little more private? What if Laf or Perry come back again?”

 

Laura pouts, “Then we better hurry and find a door with a lock.”

 

Carmilla swiftly stands up, scooping her girlfriend into her arms and climbs the stairs in search of one of the bedrooms. Finding a large bedroom with a king size canopy bed she enters, kicks the door shut, and flips the lock.

 

“Finally…a locking door and you all to myself,” Carmilla says. She sets her down and backs her against the closed door, bringing their lips together. Laura moans into her mouth and wraps her legs around her girlfriend’s waist. Carmilla’s hands hold her up and slide along her hips to grip her ass.

 

“Carm…bed…now…clothes…off…” Laura gasps between open mouthed kisses.

 

“Couldn’t agree more cupcake,” Carmilla chuckles, carrying Laura over to the king sized bed and setting her down. She then pulls off her own shirt, following it with her bra. Placing open mouthed kisses on Laura’s neck and shoulders she quickly reaches around and unhooks her girlfriend’s bra.

 

Carmilla pulls back now to gaze down at Laura and take in her beauty. She meets her eyes, “Cupcake, are you sure about this?”

 

“Carm, I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life.”

 

Having a green light, Carmilla reaches down and tugs down Laura’s pants, taking her panties with them. Laura giggles as the leg of her pants gets caught on her foot and Carmilla grumbles in frustration.

 

Using vampiric speed she stands and sheds the rest of her clothing. She freezes. Standing there, taking in her girlfriend, sitting naked on the bed in front of her. Wordlessly she gently pushes Laura back so that they’re now both on the bed, Laura sitting up with Carmilla hovering over her.

Kissing her girlfriend, Carmilla pushes back on her shoulders further, encouraging Laura to lay down fully. Carmilla climbs on top of her, straddling her, pressing her body down into her lover. At the sensation of skin touching skin Laura gasps. Carmilla takes that as a good sign and smiles, leaving her lover’s lips to now trail kisses down her jaw and neck, making her way down to Laura’s breasts.

 

Carmilla kisses down through the valley between her breasts before then making her way to Laura’s right one. She teases around the areola before closing her mouth around the pert nipple.

 

Sucking on the nipple gently before then softly raking her teeth across it she brings her hand from where it had been on Laura’s hip to massage the other breast. Laura’s is gasping and Carmilla has barely even touched her yet.

 

“Carm…” she moans, bucking her hips into her vampire girlfriend, “I need, I need…”

 

“This?” Carmilla questions, running fingertips through Laura’s wet folds.

 

“Yes…” she gasps, “But first…” Unexpectedly Laura rolls them over and moves to perch herself straddling Carmilla’s stomach, “I need this.” She leans down to attach her lips to her girlfriend’s neck and pushes a thigh between her legs. She grinds down against Carmilla.

 

“Laur…” Carmilla moans but it’s swallowed by Laura’s kiss. A hand travels down Carmilla’s side and finds its way between her legs. Laura cups her mound and Carmilla gasps.

 

Fingers tease through soaked lips, spreading around the arousal pooling between Carmilla’s legs. Laura slowly teases her soaked hole, dipping in her fingertip just slightly before retreating, resulting in a whimper from her girlfriend.

 

“Laura, can you just fuck me already,” Carmilla begs. Laura stops her movements, pushing up on her free hand so she can look down at Carmilla. She stays still until Carmilla opens her eyes and meets her gaze.

 

“No,” Laura asserts. Carmilla’s brow furrows in confusion and she’s about to speak when Laura continues, “I’m not going to fuck you…but I will make love to you,” she affirms.

 

Carmilla’s eyes darken and she pulls her lover in for a deep and passionate kiss, “Make love to me…please…” she begs, wrapping her arms around Laura and pulling her against her.

 

Instead of responding verbally Laura kisses Carmilla slowly, savoring every sensation. She begins moving her hand again. She finds her clit and massages it for a while.

 

Carmilla gasps and rakes her nails down her back, pulling Laura even tighter against her.

 

“Laura…” she sighs.

“I know,” Laura says, gazing deeply into her lover’s dark chocolate eyes.

 

Laura slips a finger into her girlfriend and begins a slow rhythm that leaves Carmilla gasping and moaning. She leans down to nip and suck at her neck, leaving a purple mark that she hopes doesn’t fade too quickly.

 

Adding a second finger to join the first Laura speeds up her rhythm until she reaches a faster, but steady pace.

 

“Fuck…God…Laur…” Laura comes back up to kiss her girlfriend again.

 

“I love you Carmilla,” she says when she pulls back from a deep kiss.

 

“I…love you…” Carmilla gasps as Laura presses the pad of her thumb against her clit and curls her fingers inside of her.

 

Laura continues to thrust steadily into her girlfriend, propping herself up with her other arm to give herself more leverage and so that she can gaze down at the look of ecstasy painted across Carmilla’s features.

 

“Laura!” Carmilla calls out as her body spasms and her hips jerk against Laura’s hand. She closes her eyes and throws back her head as pleasure courses though her body.

 

Laura continues her rhythm through Carmilla’s orgasm, soon leading to another even stronger orgasm. As Carmilla’s body begins to relax, Laura slows her fingers and then slowly slides out of Carmilla. She peppers kisses over her girlfriend’s neck, jaw, and face.

 

“I love you Carm,” she states.

 

“I love you too,” Carmilla replies, still partially breathless. Imagine that, a vampire, an undead being with no need for oxygen, breathless. Carmilla rolls them over and kisses down Laura’s body, “And now it’s my turn,” she says with a smirk.

 

“Hey guys, I found one of the secret…Oh God, my eyes! Why?!” Lafontaine is standing across the room by an opening in the wall covering their eyes with their hands.

 

In surprise Laura jerked up to cover herself and her girlfriend. The sudden movement sent Carmilla tumbling off the edge of the bed to land on the floor in a heap.

 

“You guys, I’m so sorry,” Lafontaine is now standing with their back turned, “I’m just gonna…go…” they quickly retreat back through the opening in the wall and the wall closes behind them.

 

Carmilla picks herself up off the floor and throws herself on the bed beside her girlfriend, “I guess not even a locked door is enough to stop the interruptions Cupcake,” she pulls a blanket over them and cuddles up beside her girlfriend.

 

“Carm, please don’t murder Laf,” Laura says, only half teasing.

 

Carmilla huffs, burying her head into Laura’s neck, “What’s a little maiming between friends?”

 

“Carmilla Karnstein, I swear if you hurt them...”

 

“Don’t worry Cupcake, they’re safe. As long as we don’t get any further interruptions,” Carmilla smirks and runs her hand down Laura’s side. Laura shivers.

 

“Well, I’m sure we’re fine now right? I mean there can’t be more than one secret passageway into this one room? Right?” Laura says hopefully.

 

“You’re probably right cupcake,” Carmilla gets a predatory look in her eye, “Now, where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> So how bout that surprise at the end? Will they ever get some quality time without interruptions?
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! Tell me what you think! 
> 
> P.S. Hopefully we all survive until Thursgay, I was on tumblr a little bit ago and the tampon fandom is freaking out. I'm surprised we all have lasted this long.


End file.
